


wet

by acefucks



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically PWP, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Masturbation, Masturbation, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, Underwater Sex, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefucks/pseuds/acefucks
Summary: When Mulder and Scully investigate several sex-related deaths in a sleepy southern town, they're not expecting to find an x-file deep underwater... but they're glad they do.





	wet

When Dana had agreed to split up, she hadn’t realized that this half of the cave would have so much goddamn water in it. She scanned the area with her flashlight, wishing they’d had the foresight to bring rainboots. So far she’d done a pretty good job of avoiding the pools of dark water, but as she ventured further down the path they were getting bigger.

She pursed her lips as she swept her flashlight down the tunnel. Yeah, she was definitely going to get her shoes wet. Why was it that nobody ever had a mysterious circumstance in a spa?

The sleepy town of Morrow, Mississippi had managed to make a name for itself through a sudden string of naked bodies washing up on the beach. They’d all been drowned, sported zero self-defense wounds, and were remarkable in that they had all been convicted of public indecency in the week before their disappearances.

And as Mulder was so keen to point out on his slideshow, loved ones from most of the victims had mentioned their interest in a cave further inland. When the town’s sheriff went missing, that was apparently the best first place to check out.

Dana didn’t expect to find a body in the cave – they were all ending up on the beach, it felt like an obvious dead end – and so far, she’d been right. Having no other connection between the victims, though, made it difficult to head anywhere else.

As she considered the unlikeliness of seven sex offenders in a town with a population of four thousand, Dana stepped into one of the dark pools of water – which was much deeper than she’d anticipated. She swore as she tipped into the water, submerged up to her waist as she held her flashlight above her head. The water was so murky, the dark green looked the same in each pocket of water regardless of depth. Her feet were firmly planted against the rock at the bottom, though, and she held her flashlight in her teeth as she pushed herself back out onto relatively dry land.

“Shit.” She looked down at her drenched pants and shoes, then wiggled her toes inside the soaked socks. The tunnel headed further down, but if it was going to become an aquatic adventure, they’d have to come back another day, when they were better prepared.

The way back felt much safer, as Dana navigated stretches of rock and water she’d already seen. Tenseness oozed out of her and she smiled as she walked. It was a little bit funny, really. Falling wasn’t such a big deal. She felt good. Great, actually.

“Scully?”

Mulder’s voice echoed down the tunnel – not worried, just waiting.

Maybe his stretch of tunnel had ended before hers. “I’m coming,” Dana called.

_ “I’m coming,” Dana moaned as she laid back and let her partner lick her cunt. He looked up, his face covered in her juices, and grinned as he put his thumb on her clit and rubbed exactly how she - _

Dana stopped abruptly, her mouth dropping open in surprise. Where the hell had that thought come from? She’d be lying if she pretended she’d never fantasized about Mulder, but – fuck. Not while at work. And not in high definition technicolor that vivid. She chewed on her bottom lip and continued walking, uncomfortably aware of the slickness between her legs that was not from falling in the water.

Mulder was probably terrible in bed, anyway, Dana told herself. He would never shut up, and probably talk about Bigfoot, and was probably the kind of guy who thought that every position he’d ever seen in a porno was viable for normal human beings who weren’t in front of a camera.

Dana shook her head, but the image of Mulder between her legs stayed there. Fantastic.

Good thing they had separate motel rooms.

As the tunnel got lighter and lighter, Dana turned off her flashlight and called out for Mulder again. He stepped into her path as she turned the corner, just barely leaning back in time to avoid a collision.

“Whoa there. What happened to you?” He raised his eyebrows, surveying Dana’s soaked lower half. Suddenly she was sure he could sense how turned on she still was. She crossed her arms, as if that would help.

“Was the side you took not full of water?”

He was shaking his head before she even finished the sentence. “Nothing but dirt and rocks, and no sign of the sheriff. Or any of the other victims. Total dead end.”

“Huh. I didn’t even make it to the end – I think it turns into an underwater cavern down there. There was still sort of a rock pathway when I fell, but it was getting narrow.”

Mulder looked her up and down again. “You fell? Are you okay?”

Dana nodded and pressed her thighs together. “Yeah. Just cold.”

He laid a hand on her shoulder for a second before leading the way out of the cave. “I think I left my jacket in the car, if you want it. We can get you warmed up back at the motel and then head back here tomorrow for some deep-sea diving.” Mulder grinned at her, and Dana wasn’t sure which part gave her the shiver up her back.

Whatever it was, she liked it.

 

\--

 

The entire ride back was a blur of Mulder’s theories on what the connection could be between the victims on the beach and that cavern – was it saltwater? Was it connected to the ocean? Was there some chemical in the water that made them take off their clothes? Was someone sexually assaulting these people and dumping their bodies? The bodies had seemed well-fucked more than anything else, but there weren’t any signs of struggle; a sex cult?

Well, a blur between Mulder’s theories and the intrusive images in Dana’s mind of what his cock might look like.

As they pulled up at the motel, she made her excuses, promised she’d get right to the autopsy scheduled later that evening, and slipped into her room. The door shut behind her with a decisive click, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Dana kicked off her soaked hiking boots, peeled off her wet pants, and stood in the middle of the room for a minute. It felt dirty to lie on the bed and masturbate, still drenched in water from the cavern and on a comforter that she hadn’t washed – but the insistent pounding in her clit made the decision for her.

Dana had never experienced this level of need. Of pure – well, horniness. She blushed as she buried her hand in her underwear, not even taking the time to take them off before lying on the motel bed and finally paying attention to her swollen clitoris.

Yes, Mulder was hot. Yes, she wanted to be fucked. But the urge Dana felt was something stronger, fuller than that. She felt as if she didn’t have something in her vagina at that very moment she’d die, that there was nothing more important than -

Dana shoved two fingers into herself, immediately reaching up to touch the spot that made her moan and ache. As she pulsed her fingers inside herself, she realized that she could easily fit another finger in, even as she frantically rubbed her clit. Maybe two more fingers. Usually she was so tight, so difficult to breach – but today she needed it; she needed to be filled.

_ A cock in her mouth – Mulder’s cock – fucking her face, filling her up, treating her like a dirty fucking whore, a filthy fucking slut, Mulder with his dick as far into her throat as it would go, her eyes watering as she looked up and he cradled her head in his hand and wanted more more more more more – she was for fucking, she was for being fucked, she was for - _

Dana came, shouting as her back arched, her stomach contracting as she yelled her release. She never would have called herself a screamer – especially not right next door to Mulder. She never would have thought herself the kind of person who would have had the heaviest orgasm of her life while thinking about fucking her partner.

She took a deep breath. She let her heart regulate itself. She explored between her folds and felt the sticky sweet juices that came from her orgasm between her fingers. Dana hesitated as she pulled them away from her groin, unsure what to do with the evidence of her release. Had she been at home, she would have wiped her fingers on her thighs and immediately taken a shower.

But she wasn’t at home.

Dana looked at her fingers, glistening with her orgasm, and made a decision. She put her hand to her mouth and sucked on her fingers, eyes rolling back as she tasted herself. God.

She tasted so fucking good.

There was a knock at her door. “Scully? You alright?”

Maybe she’d shouted a little louder than she’d thought.

“Yeah, Mulder.” Dana smiled to herself. “I’m great.”

 

\--

 

Mulder had been some mix of surprised, agreeable, and inordinately pleased when Dana had been excited to go back to the cave. “Do you think we’ll find evidence further down the side you went down yesterday?”

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze and watching the road. The thought of going back to the cavern and being submerged in the dark, cool water had kept her wet all night. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Or are you beginning to think that maybe there might be something to my wild theories?” He nudged her with his elbow, one hand on the wheel. Dana wished he’d put the other one on her breast. Dana wished he’d put it down her pants. Dana wished -

“Stranger things have happened.” She gave him a small smile and turned up the radio.  
  
  


 

As they walked down the path Dana had taken yesterday, she could feel the stirrings of something stronger than the low-level lust she’d been experiencing all day. Her pussy ached for attention. She walked with her thighs together, desperate for some friction.

“How much farther til where you fell in?” Mulder asked, swinging his flashlight over towards her.

“Not far.” Dana knew exactly where she’d fallen, right by the ledge that made her want to kneel down and shove her hand between her legs.

"Here." Mulder brushed against her shoulder as he stepped in front of her. "I'll go ahead, see if this continues or just turns into a waterway - you stay here in case I fall in, too."

Dana wasn't about to argue with that.

He disappeared down the tunnel and she immediately sank to the rock below her, focused entirely on her clitoris. She pushed her hand up inside her bra and let her mouth fall open in ecstasy, her eyes only half-shut in case Mulder returned.

Dana was so preoccupied listening for her partner to come back, so focused on the steady pressure on her clit, that she missed the quiet splash from the pool behind her. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and she missed the thin tentacle creeping out of the water. Only when she felt it nudging at the entrance to her cunt did Dana open her eyes, but before she could make a sound, it slipped inside and immediately pressed against the spot that made her moan.

“Fuck.” Dana panted, unsure. Objectively she was repulsed – she knew it wasn’t safe, that this was probably what they had been looking for, what had killed all those people – but she didn’t care as it began to massage her from the inside.

She needed to cum.

Another tentacle emerged and moved faster, bumping her hand out of the way so that it could lay one of its suckers directly on her clit, and any doubt Dana had was immediately assuaged. It felt like the best oral she’d ever gotten, putting exactly the right amount of pressure on her as it continued to fuck her pussy. Her back arched as she moved her right hand to her other breast, feeling like twin lines of electricity ran from her nipples to her cunt, where whatever was in the water was beginning to pick up speed.

There was no hesitation on Dana’s part. She parted the outer lips of her vagina to allow the tentacle better access and it obliged, nestling against her like it belonged there. Dana bit her lip, fighting back a moan. She could feel her orgasm building inside her, unspooling in her belly like a ribbon of lust.

“Please,” Dana gasped. She was sure that the creature didn’t know what she meant, or what she wanted, but it responded anyway. The tentacle inside her curled as it stroked her inner walls, and the sucker on her clit increased its force.

Dana came harder than she’d ever cum before. There were stars behind her eyes; there was a symphony in her ears as she shouted, an orgasm creeping over the top of the first and keeping her vocal. Her eyes rolled back as she came, alternating between screaming and muttering  _ yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes. _

When she opened her eyes, expecting to see the tentacle still inside her and firmly massaging her, Dana found something unexpected. Directly in front of her still twitching body, half-naked and flat on the ground, was Mulder. He looked at her in disbelief, unsure what to do or what to say as he watched the tentacle pulse inside his partner.

It occurred to Dana that she ought to be embarrassed, laid out like a whore on the cold cavern floor. Instead, she felt her release drip out of her cunt as the tentacle withdrew. “Mulder.”

“Scully… what the hell is this?” His mouth was still open, jaw loose and pliant. Dana’s lips turned upwards as she realized that his attention wasn’t on the black tentacles from something living underwater, but on her swollen pussy. The part of her brain that screamed for her to get a hold of herself was easy to shut off when her gaze lowered from his slack jaw to the rigid tent in his pants.

“It’s alright,” Dana crooned. Even as she was shocked at the sound of her voice, she stretched her legs apart. “I’m ready for round two.” As she said it, the well-trained agent trained her eyes on a quick movement - the monster reaching out of the water for Mulder.

Even with her mind clouded by lust, the tentacle snaking up to wrap itself around her partner’s ankle triggered an immediate response in Dana. “Mulder, look out - !”   
  
He jumped backwards, reaching for his gun. The creature’s tentacles snapped out of the water, faster than they’d moved before, and pulled the gun out of its holster. As it splashed into the water below, Dana felt something secure around her wrist - and drag her into the water.   
  
For a moment, it was silent. The murky black water of the cavern seemed crystal clear from below the surface. Dana knew that she ought to be panicking, that she ought to be worried about drowning here in the middle of some cave in Missouri - but she was calm. Better than calm. She felt good. Really good.   
  
The tentacles gently pulling at her clothes came from a crack in the stone, something like fifty of various sizes reaching for her. Dana couldn’t tell what they were connected to or what made her want so badly to go limp and surrender to its will, but it didn’t matter anymore.    
  
Her clothes came apart at the seams - the tentacles were stronger than they looked. She watched her blouse and trousers fall into the abyss below, along with her sensible shoes. It occurred to her that she couldn’t breathe. She kicked once, twice, and shot toward the surface. She took a deep breath and blinked. Mulder came into focus above her, reaching out his hand.   
  
“Mulder, it’s - ” 

When Dana opened her mouth, one of the fatter black limbs took the opportunity to insert itself into her mouth. She yelled, a muffled shout before being pulled back under.  
  
The panic was beginning to override her lust. Oh, God. She was going to drown.  
  
As soon as she had the thought, the tentacle in her mouth wormed farther down her throat and inflated. Dana gagged, then it deflated, gently puffing air into her lungs. She closed her eyes, grateful for the oxygen, even as she felt her senses dulling in favor of the need to be fucked.   
  
The monster had peeled away her underwear and snapped the straps of her bra so that it fell away, leaving her completely naked and tethered to the rock where it lived. As she breathed in the sweet air, her clitoris throbbed, reminding her that she had a purpose down here. Dana didn’t resist as her legs were pulled apart and a thick tentacle shoved itself into her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned, bubbles escaping from her mouth and floating toward the surface.   
  
There was a massive splash behind her, and she turned to look, twisting in the water. Mulder, fully clothed, was gesturing furiously at the creature. He seemed unsure what to do now that he was down here. Dana reached for him, but her hands were immediately looped together with a thin rope - no, another tentacle. It pulled her wrists behind her, forcing her to arch her back and put her breasts on display.   
  
Mulder did not look away from her hard nipples and her shaven cunt, and so he missed the tentacles winding up his pant legs and ripping them from his body. He jerked in surprise, and one snaked into his mouth like it had Dana’s. She could feel another orgasm building as the suckers on the arm inside her body pulsed. She couldn’t help but smile a little when Mulder’s boxers were torn away, revealing a desperate cock. If they hadn’t been underwater, Dana was sure it still would have been wet with precum.   
  
With her mouth and cunt full, Dana shouldn’t have been entirely surprised to feel another tentacle nudging at her ass. She’d never done that before - she was a doctor. She knew way too much about bacteria to really let herself enjoy anal. The tentacle pressing against her tight hole didn’t seem like it had any qualms about that, though. 

Dana looked up to lock eyes with Mulder, right as the third and thinnest tentacle pushed into her. She arched her back again and would have panted if her mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied. Objectively, she knew she looked like a sushi buffet, calamari stuffed in her cunt and her ass and down her throat. She could see Mulder’s erection straining just a few feet in front of her, and she wished she had another hole to take that, too.

She admired the taut, hard muscle of her partner’s stomach and his round ass as he twisted in the water. It was only seconds before his eyes glazed over, half-lidded and content. Dana could feel the tentacle wriggling further into her ass, not stopping to stretch her out or give her a moment to adjust - it burned, and she couldn’t help but love it.

  
  
It looked like Mulder was being subjected to the same treatment. One of the black limbs twisted its way around his thigh, the bulbous end poking at his hole. His eyes widened just a bit before it began to nestle between his cheeks and massage his entrance.

Before he could shake his head or panic, the creature pulled him towards his partner, adjusting them in the water to its liking. It positioned Mulder slightly above Dana and wrapped another thin black limb around his cock, gently stroking it. Mulder let out a moan, jerking his hips into the touch.

Four more tentacles wrapped themselves around Dana, two on each side of her torso. They pushed her breasts together, dragging suckers back and forth across her nipples. The monster unwrapped its tentacle from Mulder’s dick and before he could protest, guided him between Scully’s tits. He rubbed against her in earnest, eyes rolling back in his head as his prostate was stroked.    
  
It was barely a minute before Mulder was convulsing, cumming pressed against Dana. His cum floated in the water, smearing up Scully’s collarbones and neck before rising to the surface. The tentacle in his ass didn’t let up, and neither did the one in Dana’s. He was hard again almost immediately and continued desperately rutting against her. Dana could feel the twin tentacles rubbing against each other through the thin membranes in her body - her clit was so fucking swollen, so fucking needy, and when a small sucker brushed against it she could feel her moan vibrate through the fat black rope of tentacle in her mouth.

This orgasm came faster than the last, crashing through her and making her eyes roll back in her head as she let out a muffled shout. She wasn’t sure if she’d just closed her eyes or if she’d blacked out for a moment, but when she opened them, her wet cunt was being stretched to its absolute limit. The haze of pleasure hovering around Dana wasn’t strong enough to mask that this fucking hurt. She looked down, around the mass of tentacles that were massaging and pleasuring her body, and saw the huge round lump inside the tentacle, pulsating against her pussy.   
  
She was only confused for a moment, before she realized - it was an egg. This monster wasn’t just looking for lost tourists to fuck - it wanted them to breed.   
  
Scully looked up at Mulder, panic in her eyes as the creature continued to attempt to push its egg further into her. He was still grinding against her chest, but he stopped long enough for another tentacle to wrap itself around his cock and begin furiously stroking. Mulder shouted, his mouth still occupied by the hollow tentacle. On instinct, he reached up with his still free hands and began to rub them along the tentacle in his mouth, eyes half-open as he alternated between breathing and sucking it like a fat cock.

Both agents heard a shuddering sort of gasp coming from the crack in the cavern where the creature was located. Its tentacles went a little bit rigid and began to fuck them in earnest. The tentacles around Scully’s wrists unraveled and brought them to the monstrous cock in her mouth, urging her to rub it the same way Mulder was.

The lust that had disappeared was back with a vengeance. Every hole was filled and they were so hungry for more - Scully ground down on the tentacles in her ass and cunt as best she could, feeling them brush against her inner walls and cervix. She was quickly approaching another orgasm, and the shaking tentacles pistoning in and out of their bodies seemed close, too.

The egg in the tentacle had slipped inside her cunt and was nudging against the entrance to her womb - Scully kicked her legs in pain and in pleasure, screaming around the tentacle even as she stroked it with the firm pressure of every adult actress she had ever seen.    
  
The creature froze completely for a second before all its tentacles let loose. It gushed a purple, viscous liquid out of the small slit on the end of each tentacle, filling the agents’ holes with thick monster cum. It dripped out of their bodies from everywhere but their mouths, where they suddenly had no air to breathe. Even in the dim lighting of the cavern and the strange lights of underwater, Scully could see Mulder’s face growing dark as he struggled against the creature, which continued to seize and spew semen in delight. 

She bit down. Earlier, the tentacle had so completely filled her mouth that her jaw couldn’t budge at all - but now, with the cum shooting through it, she ripped through the rubbery limb and spit it out as it shrieked.

Mulder followed her lead and they kicked free of the tentacles, which writhed in pain. The egg inside of Dana’s pussy slipped out, falling into the abyss below them as they surfaced. The creature reached up and swatted at their ankles, but it seemed too weak to do much of anything except cry in anguish, swaying in the water and retracting itself back into the crack in the cavern wall. 

Dana hoisted herself onto the rocks of the cavern and pulled Mulder to join her. They both coughed, spitting water and cum out onto the slippery rocks as they ran as quickly as they could, watching for sharp pebbles and any slicks of wet that would knock them down and out - who knew what the reach on those arms was?

They reached the mouth of the cave, panting from exertion. Both agents were still covered in purple slime. Mulder still had an erection, although it was beginning to sag the further they got from the creature’s lair. Scully put a hand to her lips, cock-swollen and red. She could tell that her hips and her tits would be bruised tomorrow - the same was almost certainly true of Mulder’s ass.

“So,” Mulder started. He paused, unsure where he was headed with his thought. “Uh.”

Scully opened her mouth and then shut it again. “I know that there’s been. Some accidents, here. But it’s really just nature, isn’t it?”

“Exactly,” Mulder agreed. His hand drifted to his cock, the heels of his hand rubbing against his erection. “Who are we to say it shouldn’t exist?”

Scully put a hand on her hip and slid it up towards her breast, cupping her tit and rubbing her nipple between two of her fingers. “Maybe it’s best if we just. Leave it alone.”

Mulder smiled and took a step forward. “Mmm. Maybe it is. You look a little flushed, Scully.”

She shrugged. “And you have a huge boner.”

“What can I say? Turns out I’m into monster cock. Cocks,” he amended with a grin. 

Dana smoothed her other hand up his chest and then reached down to wrap it around the shaft. “Me too.” She licked her lips as she sank onto her knees. They tasted bitter. A little part of her wanted  more.

A much, much larger part of her was entirely content to leave this fucking cavern and climb into a soft, comfortable bed. And if she were lucky, she could still get her ass fucked there, too. She grasped Mulder’s ass in both hands as she took him completely into her mouth. He let out a moan as she rubbed a finger against his loose hole. It pulsed, dying to have something inside it again.

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and then closed them. Dana held her breath, imagining she was underwater with a tentacle stuffed into her pretty little mouth - and she was so, so wet.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Jessi Curlybowlcuts https://mobile.twitter.com/curlybowlcuts


End file.
